


Assiduous - House Consult

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1439]
Category: House M.D., NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's in the hospital after opening the envelope in SWAK. He's surprised when he finds out Dr. House is consulting on his case.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1439]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Assiduous - House Consult

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angst_BuriTTo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/gifts).

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/09/2003 for the word [assiduous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/04/09/assiduous).
> 
> assiduous[ uh-sij-oo-uhs ]  
adjective  
constant; unremitting:  
assiduous reading.  
constant in application or effort; working diligently at a task; persevering; industrious; attentive:  
an assiduous student.
> 
> This was requested by Angst__Burrito as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2019 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. Note: This had multiple prompts. I removed the ones I wasn't fulfilling.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1- During SWAK House is called in to consult and it is discovered that House and Jethro are brothers (one Father/son Tibbs)  
**End Prompt**

Tony stared at the blue lights. It had been stupid to open the envelope, but he was glad that it had been him and not someone else on the team. He did wish he didn’t feel so horrible, however.

He was waiting for the doctors to tell him what he had. He blinked in surprise when Dr. Pitt explained that Dr. House thought he likely had meningitis, so they were going to start the treatment for that. Tony couldn’t help feeling like he was in a TV show or movie. “Wait.. Dr. House is consulting? How’d I get him?”

“Someone called in a favor.”

“Who? I don’t know House or anyone who would.”

Dr. Pitt shrugged. “All I know is he said he was doing a favor for someone.”

Tony contemplated this mystery as he waited to feel better. The meningitis treatment wasn’t doing anything as far as he could tell. He curled up on the hospital bed and waited for it to be over.

The pain seemed to be getting worse. Tony usually considered himself to have a high tolerance for pain. What he was dealing with here was assiduous pain, however, and he was finding it surprisingly difficult to keep up his normal prankster mask in front of his coworkers. He was honestly happy when Dr. Pitt banned everyone from the room, so that he could rest.

The biggest surprise came when Gibbs barged into the room and told him, “You’re not going to die.”

Tony coughed. “How do you know? You haven’t been here.”

“I did better than that. I had my brother watching over you.” 

“What? House is your brother?” Tony croaked out.

“Yep and I just gave him the information that you have the pneumonic plague. You’ll be better soon.”

Tony shook his head, mystified by that. “Who gets the plague?”

Gibbs shrugged. “Apparently, you do, son.”

“Thanks for watching out for me, dad.”

“Always.”

Tony couldn’t wait to see how the others reacted to the news that Dr. House was Gibbs’ brother. It made so much sense, though. House had a reputation for being as much of a bastard as Gibbs was.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 more story before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
